The Fatal Love: Gray's Denial
by HappytheExceed
Summary: An extension to "The Fatal Love". Gray who was in denial of the reality of the death of his lover who was killed in cold blood to protect him from harm chose to lock his memories away until he met the culprit who killed his lover. Yaoi: Gray X Natsu.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me. I'm just a fan. **

**This fic is linked to my short fic earlier titled "The Fatal Love". It is written randomly. I may remove it later on. **

**This one was written in random as I'm too tired to write The Variation of Destiny S3. I think I fare better in writing character's mind as compared to battle scenes. I wanted to write some Natsu's torture fic and I ended up torturing Gray, tormenting his mind. Selfish Gray. **

**Let me know how I fare. Please review. Thank you for the support. **

* * *

**The Fatal Love: Gray's Denial**

**Gray's POV**

I did not know how to react when I woke up and saw my Natsu. He was lying cold in his own blood on the hospital bed. I slowly crept up to him. His smile could be seen despite all the pain he had been enduring when I was out cold. I plucked my courage and pull the blanket up. I feel like throwing up when I saw his wounds. There were a number of gaping wounds on his chest and it was gruesome to see. He was stabbed multiple times in his heart and his abdomen and was left to bleed and raped to death. I pull his lifeless body up into my arms.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Natsu…" Gray choked out. He could not believe someone could be so cruel enough to do that to him. Natsu had been carefree and dense in nature. Why would people have the heart to hurt a cute boy like him? He was even worse. His Natsu was raped and killed at his presence right in front of him yet he could not do anything to protect him.

"Ne.. Natsu, shall we go out?" Gray whispered to his ears despite knowing he could no longer hear him. He placed Natsu back to bed and reached for his bag for Natsu's clothes. Erza, Happy and Loki could do nothing but to watch Gray. His face was expressionless. He cleaned Natsu's blood off as much as he could with just a pail of water and some wet cloth. Gray dress him up in his usual outfit he always preferred him to be in. A black long sleeved closed jacket in gold trimmings which only expose his right arms where his Fairy Tail emblem was. Gray put his beloved scarf he picked up from the ground around his neck before picking him up in bridal style.

Lucy came back with the healers but stopped to make way for Gray who was carrying Natsu. His eyes were puffy red and he was scary. He seemed to be walking in daze with Natsu who was lying limp on his arms. People were whispering and pointing at Gray and the lifeless Natsu when he walked down the street. No one dared to approach them. Gray did not know how long he took to reach the riverbank where they fought back then.

"Natsu, we are here." He gently placed Natsu on the ground and on his lap when he sat down to stare at the river. He forced a smile when he looked at Natsu's sleeping face. Gray noticed how cute Natsu was when asleep. He planted a kiss on his forehead and his cold lips. Tears welled up his eyes as he pulled him into a hug.

"Natsu, please. Open your eyes and look at me! I know you are just asleep." Gray knew it was futile. He held Natsu on the arms staring by the river and whispering to him reminiscing their time together until Erza came with a few men from Fairy Tail to take Natsu away from Gray three days later.

"No! Give him back! I want Natsu!" Gray struggled to reach for Natsu when Elfman took him from him.

Erza slapped Gray hard. "That's enough, Gray! Natsu needs a proper burial. You have to give him some respect! He died tragically, can't you understand. Let him rest in peace!"

Tears fell heavily down Gray's cheek. Erza wiped off with her fingers. She found herself in tears too. "I know how you feel. I know it is hard for you to accept his death like all of us. Natsu was smiling even at the end. He was happy. At the end of his life he knew you love him and to him, that's good enough. According to that inhuman bastard, Natsu had been calling out for you before he breathed his last. That was also why he decided to kill him and..." Erza just could not finish what that action was as she imagined Gray to do that with Natsu instead of that man. She caressed his face and continued speaking in a gentle tone trying her best to console him. "That was how much Natsu loved you. He won't want to see you in this state."

"NATSU!" Gray cried out before falling unconscious on Erza's arms. It had been three days without food and water and it finally took a toll on Gray.

* * *

Gray did not know how long he had slept. In fact he did not want to wake up to a bad dream. Yes, It was just a bad dream.

"How is he doing?" Lucy asked Mirajane who had been taking care of him in the infirmary. Mira shook her head. "There is no change since he was brought back by Erza and the others. He refused to wake up." Lucy looked down solemnly. Back then Natsu was the one refusing to wake up for some reason.

Lucy was shaking from all the sobbing when she heard how the murderer narrated his lust over Natsu during the questioning in the Magic Council, the gruesome stuff he did to him and his feeling when he stab him in his heart. He claimed that he would be the cupid to shoot an arrow through his heart and his heart would only beat for him. He wanted the last thing Natsu remembered was him before he leave this world. The man was salivating when he talked about his thoughts and his feeling when he could hear his slow-beating heart which was failing rapidly from the stabbing to stop beating. He planned to dig his heart out if it was not for their intervention.

This was something she could not bring herself to tell Gray no matter what. Why did this have to happen to her best friends?

* * *

"Gray…" Gray woke up in a place where it was all white. He heard someone calling for him. "Natsu…" He groggily opened his eyes and could vaguely see a pink-haired boy sitting by his side.

_"Missing me huh, Ice cube?" Natsu teased Gray. In an instant, Gray sat up and hugged Natsu who nuzzled his neck in return._

_"Natsu! I'm glad. I thought I had lost you forever."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm always living in your heart." Natsu pulled away from him placed his hand on his chest._

_"But Natsu…"_

_"Stop this! You are hurting yourself and the others. Everyone is worried about you. Please! Please live on for my sake and the others. I can't leave in peace when you are doing this. You are a mage of Fairy Tail! "_

_"So what I'm making the rest worried. All I want is to be with you. I want you to stay with me."_

_"And you know it is impossible."_

_"It's possible. I will make it possible! I'm coming for you, Natsu."_

_"Gray... don't!"_

* * *

Gray opened his eyes abruptly with Lucy and Mira watching him worriedly. He had been mumbling in his dream calling for Natsu scaring the girls. Gray blinked and looked up to them.

"Have you seen the Flame Brain around?" That was the first thing he asked.

"Did you remember what had happened a week ago?" Mira asked cautiously afraid that she would get him worked up. Gray had been out cold for a week.

"I was drunk and I could vaguely see Natsu carrying me back home. After that, I don't remember."

Lucy looked away. She was unable to hold back her tears. Gray lost his memory of that period. Or rather he refused to remember. She ran out of the infirmary to see Erza who had been standing outside and seen everything. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Erza..." Lucy sobbed in her arms.

"It's ok. Hush!" She looked over and saw Mira asking Gray questions. She knew it was hard on Mira but who else but her was better at consoling others.

"Natsu went on a journey to search for Igneel. You know he will run out whenever he had news on the dragon and he did mention he will be going for some training and won't return for the time being." Mira decided to take a gamble since Gray would not be able to accept the fact that Natsu had already left them for good. She gave him her usual smile to put Gray at ease.

Mira walked out after putting Gray to sleep.

"I didn't think it's this hard." Mira burst into tears. She did not know how to react that day when Erza and the others returned to search for Gray and heard what happened to Natsu. They could not believe their eyes until they saw the state Natsu was in when Elfman brought him back. His body condition did not change much even though he was dead pale and cold. At least not decayed yet even after three days. They could not believe the noisy and lively Salamander of their guild was dead. Murdered in cold blood.

Gray on the other hand had been lying unconscious since then. Loki could not stop blaming himself for not staying with them. He was determined to stay on until Lucy forced his gate closed as Loki could not hold out for very long after a week.

Right now, the guild had agreed to keep the news about Natsu's death from Gray. Gray had moved on with his life as usual for around three months. It could have been okay until one day.

* * *

On the day of Valentine's Day, Gray was on a mission alone. It was a performance by some of the hot guys from the various guilds. He just mastered Ice-make Roses to perform for the girls to watch. The girls was mesmerised by Gray and his handsome features and his well-toned muscles.

"Gray-sama!" The girls cried in unison until a Water Mage of Gray's guild sent them flying with her magic.

"Juvia don't approve of your behaviour on Gray-sama! Only Juvia can address him as Gray-sama and no one else." Gray did not know how to react. The fact was Juvia was worried about Gray after hearing what had happened to him and Natsu. She had given her blessing to them after seeing how anxious Gray had become when he heard news of Natsu who had been missing for sometime, only to hear that he had been killed later in the hospital. Juvia was supportive of the guild when they decided to keep Natsu's death from him. She decided to go on aggressive mode to gain his attention. Deep down she knew that she would not be able to achieve true happiness considering how devoted Gray was actually was to Natsu.

"What are you doing here, Juvia?"

"To protect Gray-sama of course!" Gray did not know whether to laugh or cry when Juvia had her arms around his arm lovingly.

Gray felt hungry so they decided to grab a bite before heading back to the guild. Juvia had been staring at him in silence. She was blushing. She was wondering if she should confess to him since it was Valentine's Day after all. Gray on the other hand, missed his Flame Brain. He wondered what he had been doing all these while. Is he okay? Gray shook his head. He could not harbour such thoughts. They were both males. Natsu might not be able to accept this kind of relationship with him and he was just too dense for it. They were staring at one another in silence in their own world until a conversation caught his attention.

"That couple are from Fairy Tail. Poor thing... I heard that one of their members was stabbed and raped to death in the hospital and the murderer was standing trial today for his crime." Gray was shocked. Who in the hell would do that to his guild mate and why no one told him about a news that serious. As a prominent member of the guild, he had the right to know.

"Juvia, have you heard them. What happened to our comrade? How come I didn't hear about it?" Juvia's eyes widened. She could not afford to let him know.

"Gray-sama, let's go back." Juvia suggested.

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me everything." Gray demanded. The Water Mage was obviously keeping something from him. Juvia kept mum. She was feeling jittery. What would the rest say if they knew she was the culprit who betrayed the guild for telling him?

"Fine! I will find out myself." Gray stood up and slammed on the table before leaving Juvia alone shocked and unable to react. Gray just got a really bad foreboding. His head hurt. He seemed to have forgotten something important. If it was not that he heard words like hospital, stab, rape etc. He would not have react that way.

* * *

He hop on the train and headed to where the trial was held. By right, he could have asked the others but he could not bring himself to do so. Gray reached the destination and noticed that many were crowding around. He squeezed in trying to get a better view. There, he saw Makarov sitting right in front and and his eyes were tired, if not, a little red and puffy. Erza was sitting beside him in a stern face. What surprised him was even Lucy and Happy came. Both of them seemed to have cried earlier. The blue Exceed was holding on to Lucy's boots in tears.

The verdict was passed. The criminal was sentenced to death for the the charges of raping and murdering Natsu Dragneel. The verdict and the announcement hit him hard. It was his dear Natsu who was killed by some murderer held in there. Gray's heart sank when he saw the judge strike the gavel indicating that the trial was over.

The mad man was led out by the guards. Gray glared at him with widened eyes when he was led past Gray. The mad man laughed all the sudden when he saw Gray.

"It looks like he still belonged to me!" The man laughed sinisterly jeering at him. "Even death can't do us apart. His heart belonged to me alone." Gray could only watched the mad man being taken away in horror. The mad man's action had caught the attention of Makarov and the rest.

"Gray?" Erza was surprised to see him. Gray glared at them in tears of hatred before running off through the crowd with Erza and the rest trying to squeeze through to give chase.

Gray never felt betrayed like this before. Painful memories gushed through his mind and broke through the barrier as he ran in tears. Natsu was badly injured and he was supposed to bring him back from his inner mind but he got him raped and killed instead just because he would not wake up. It happened right in front of him. He recalled how he dressed his dead body up and carried him to the riverbank Natsu frequented when he was alive. He stumbled on his grave at Kardia Cathedral and finally saw the name of his love engraved on it. That was when it hit Gray that he was lying underneath the grave. He touched the engraved name. He was a jerk. He did not even send him off on the day when his funeral was held.

"NATSU!" He shouted his name all over. Gray ran to the riverbank and fell on his knees. "I'm so sorry!" He blamed himself. If only he was awake. He could have protected him from harm. Natsu protected him instead. He defied the crazy man and was killed cruelly.

He cupped his mouth choked in his tears. He then recalled the dream he had when he last saw Natsu.

_"It's possible. I will make it possible! I'm coming for you, Natsu."_

It was Valentine's Day that day. Gray made a firm decision. "999 roses symbolises everlasting and eternal love..." Gray mumbled as he began to create ice roses on after freezing the river Natsu frequented. He was almost out of magic by the time he got to 995th roses and he was covered with cuts from the thorns of the roses. Gray bit his lip and continued on. "4 more to go." After 998 and he was out. Gray just would not give up. He would give them to Natsu.

Gray took one ice rose he created and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he stabbed himself on his chest with the rose aiming for his heart. Gray bore with the pain when he saw blood oozing out profusely from his chest after pulling out the rose. He collapsed to the ground. So this was the pain Natsu felt before he died.

He smiled as he was losing consciousness. "My final rose will come from my heart." A bloodied rose protruded out of his chest with his will.

"Natsu, I'm coming for you now."


End file.
